That Boy from Aridus
by NYMVRIA
Summary: Thomas est le fils d'un riche propriétaire. Il a tout pour lui: richesse, popularité, confort... Pourtant son coeur est inévitablement attiré par l'Aridus, un quartier pauvre, pour trouver une liberté illusoire. Il va y faire la connaissance de Newt, un jeune prostitué, à la tête de ce que les Aridus appelle "la Révolution dorée"... Newtmas - Gang/City!AU T pour violence.
1. Prologue

Hello les thugs, ça boom? J'avais dit que j'aller écrire une fiction sur Newtmas, y a longtemps et... je l'ai jamais fait. Mais, j'ai trouvé plein d'idées en chemin donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur Newtmas au lieu d'autre chose. uvu

Bref, on s'en fout. Vu que je vais gérer plusieurs fics en même temps, et gérer, c'est pas mon truc, les soties des chapitres seront souvent lentes, surtout les premiers chapitres, ect. mais bon.

* * *

_Résumé:_ Thomas est le fils d'un riche propriétaire. Il a tout pour lui: richesse, popularité, confort... Pourtant son coeur est inévitablement attiré par l'Aridus, un quartier pauvre, pour trouver une liberté illusoire. Il va y faire la connaissance de Newt, un jeune prostitué, à la tête de ce que les Aridus appelle "la Révolution dorée"...

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages sont de James Dashner, sauf certains OCs sans importances majeur pour l'intrigue. Le décor et l'histoire sont entièrement de moi.

* * *

Thomas regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, admirant le ciel orageux terni d'orange et de rouge. Il se surpris à imaginer des formes dans la soirée meurtrie. Des corps, aux silhouettes redessinées finement par la fumée qui se dégageait du quartier « _**Aridus**_ », comme l'appelait son père.

Son esprit dériva vers ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans ces quartiers. La _liberté_ de tout, l'_anarchie_. Un concept abstrait, dont il n'entendait parler que dans les journaux péjoratifs du matin. Parfois il en rêvait, silencieusement, pour ne pas alerter ses parents.

Un bruit sourd le ramena sur terre, et il regarda fixement le quartier d'en dessous, essayant de trouver l'origine de la détonation. Un sourire naïf se dessina sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur ambiante de la soirée d'été.

Il posa ses coudes contre le rebord de marbre de sa fenêtre, et regarda les dernières fumées de la bataille s'évaporer dans le ciel orangé, laissant derrière elles les bruits stridents des alarmes et des derniers coups de feu.

Et il se prie à rêver qu'il était là bas, et qu'il vivait une vie en constante agitation, entre fantaisies et liberté…

* * *

Merci d'avoir rpis la peine de lire, et j'espère que cela vous a plu. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas énormément de fautes, ou alors peu dérangeantes, ect. Une review est toujours sympa, et tout et tout. Tchiao amigos.

\- Liz xx

_ \- Retrouvez moi sur twitter (ouais j'me fais d'la pub, au calme): rScodders. -_


	2. Chapitre premier

Yo les thugs, j'suis re-là! (quel français admirable, très chère...)

Bref! vuq u'aujourd'hui a été extrèmement productif, j'ai l'honeur de vous présenter directement le chapitre un! Il est à peine plus grand que le prologue, à quelques centaines de mots près, et ça introduit juste les personnages prinicpaux, donc Newt &amp; Thomas, pour essayer de les cerner un peu, de comprendre leur environnement, ect. J'en ai pas trop mis, histoire de conserver une part de mystère autour d'eux. Newt sera le plus mystérieux, entre nous. Thomas est assez facile à cerner, en fait, et il n'essaye pas vraiment de se cacher donc...

M'enfin, je vais m'arrêter parce que sinon je vasi trop en dire haha! Bonne lecture!

_Disclaimer_: Personnages de James Dashner. Décor &amp; intrigue de votre serviteur.

* * *

Le dernier son de balle perça dans la soirée humide d'été. Il finit par se dissiper dans le bruit de l'alarme qui rendait peu à peu l'âme. Le silence régna de nouveau sur les rues ensanglantées du quartier. Un jeune homme se tenait dans une rue déserte, mains dans les poches. Malgré le carnage, son esprit était clair et vide. Il était habitué, avec le temps. Il se dégoûtait, de ne montrer aucune émotions devant les corps sans vie de sa famille d'adoption, mais c'était la seule façon de se sentir en sécurité, _intouchable_.

Un bruit sourd de pas se fit entendre derrière lui, et le blond se tourna lentement vers l'origine du bruit. Une silhouette d'homme commença à prendre forme dans l'obscurité artificielle de la ruelle. Un jeune asiatique, à peine plus grand que l'autre sortit de la silhouette. Il lui adressa un sourire, vide de toutes émotions, et regarda machinalement les cadavres. Le blond se retourna avec lui, contemplant le spectacle morbide qui se tenait devant eux.

Aucun des deux ne pipa mot, observant les corps se vider du précieux liquide carmin en silence. Entre temps, le blond avait sortir une cigarette, et se délectait du goût amer qui se propageait dans sa gorge, lui faisait momentanément tout oublier. L'autre garçon bougea dans son dos, le faisant recracher une bouffée de fumée grisâtre et se retourner.

« Newt, on devrait rentrer. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Les rats vont bientôt arriver de toute façon. »

Les paroles crues de l'asiatique firent frémir le dénommé Newt, qui jeta sa cigarette sans un regard pour son partenaire. La réalité arrivera toujours à le rattraper, quoi qu'il fasse. L'autre garçon se retourna, faisant face à Newt, et commença à partir, sans un autre mot. Le blond regarda une dernière fois la rue, un sentiment d'amertume et de dégoût dans la bouche, et suivit son ami dans la puanteur habituelle du quartier d'Aridus.

_X « Death is everywhere. But so is Love. » x_

Thomas resta silencieux quelques secondes après que le dernier son de la mort eut quitter la ville. Le soleil se couchait lentement sur Aridus, plongeant le quartier dans une obscurité orangée et fantaisiste. Il soupira, brisant le fil de ses pensées, et attrapa un cahier rouge, posé sur sa table de chevet. Des mots quelconques étaient griffonnés sur les pages blanches du cahier, ajoutant un côté désordonné mais esthétique à l'ensemble du cahier. Il prit un crayon de papier, et se mit à dessiner grossièrement le paysage enflammé du soir.

Son crayon volait gracieusement sur la pureté de la page, la ternissant d'un noir pâle le temps d'un coup de poignet. Un sourire passionné se dessinait sur ses traits fins, à mesure que son dessin prenait la forme d'une ville mise à feu et à sang. Un appel du cœur, un souhait de révolte. C'était sa seul façon de s'évader du quotidien banal de sa petite vie, de se libérer le cœur pour une demi-heure, avant de se faire brusquement tirer hors de son cocon de liberté.

Une vibration étouffée l'interpella, le faisant relever la tête de son cahier déjà bien noirci. Il attrapa son téléphone, posé à proximité et détailla l'écran lumineux. Un nouveau message de Teresa. Il hésita à répondre, mais déverrouilla quand même son téléphone et tape furtivement un message. Il repéra quelques fautes d'orthographe, mais ne prit même pas le temps de les corriger. Elle comprendrait.

Teresa était sa meilleure amie et confidente. Elle était la seule au courant de son rêve impossible, mais l'encourageait à suivre son utopie de toute manière. Elle lui disait souvent que l'espoir était ce qui tenait les hommes en vie. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas totalement faux, qui sait ?

Sa réponse ne se fit attendre, et Thomas parcourut les lignes écrites en script.

«_Thomas, t'es sûr que c'est toujours ok pour demain ? T'as l'air vachement distrait… Enfin, je te sens tendu. Plus que d'habitude. _»

Il soupira. Teresa était, certes, gentille, mais son attitude de constante protection envers lui commençait peu à peu à l'ennuyer. Il tapa un message rapide, pour lui demander de ne pas faire tout un plat de son humeur maussade, et éteignit son téléphone sans un remord.

Il reprit son cahier, et continua à dessiner les formes abstraites d'un immeuble détruit, laissant les derniers rayons du soleil baigner sa chambre.

« Demain sera un grand jour, se répéta-t-il inlassablement. _Demain sera un grand jour._ »

* * *

Voilà voilà, oubliez pas qu'une review fait vivre l'auteur, que les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues &amp; que je vous aime yoo! Bonne soirée/journée à tous et n'oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous les thugs!

\- Liz xx

_\- P.S: Si mon histoire perce, il y aura une préquel sur Newt :-) -_


	3. Chapitre second

Coucou tout le monde! C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le chapitre deux de TBFA!

Vous avez été nombreux à avoir pris le temps d'écrire une petite review, et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur aww. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Il y a un peu plus d'actions que dans les précédants, donc peu de jolie poésie pour embellir le paysage... J'ai le sentiment que ce chapitre va vous laisser dans le brouillard, mais vous aurez les réponses aux questions que vous pourriez vous poser dans le prochain chapitre...

Mh, mais bref, je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine. J'ai prévu de faire une vingtaine de chapitre, quelque chose comme ça, donc rien de bien folichon. M'enfin, bonne lecture!

_Disclaimer_: Personnages de James Dashner. Décor &amp; intrigue de _yours truly_.

* * *

Le bleu mystérieux de la nuit couvrait peu à peu le ciel amoureux du soir. Les étoiles se dessinaient gracieusement dans la nuit froide. Tout était calme, pas un son, pas un bruit. Tout et tous étaient endormis. Tous sauf Thomas. Il regardait fixement le plafond, la brise glacée de la nuit se glissant dans ses draps, le faisant frissonner. Son esprit était perturbé et réfléchissait continuellement à ce qu'il allait faire une fois sorti de son quartier natal. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'entrer ou sortir des différents quartiers étaient dangereux et difficiles. Donc autant avoir une idée claire de ce qu'il allait faire une fois arriver _là bas_. Dans le quartier utopique qu'était _Aridus_.

_Aridus_ était un quartier nocturne, bien que ce soir, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Dans ses dessins, il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillant, mélangée à un parfum frais et rassurant de liberté. Tout le contraire d'_Aurum_, prison dorée dans laquelle se cumulaient les familles importantes, tenant à échapper à l'anarchie qui régnait à _Aridus_.

Thomas ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens tenaient tellement à rester piégés dans un quartier stricte pour le restant de leur vie. Pour lui, l'envie de toujours plus de liberté était ce qui poussait l'humanité à avancer, à progresser. Mais depuis la « _division _», rien n'était plus pareil, et l'humanité régressait.

D'après ce que son père lui avait dit, la division était le plus grand acte de rébellion que le monde ait jamais connu. Sous la pression des crises de plus en plus lourdes en conséquences, les communautés les plus pauvres s'étaient alliées contre un gouvernement trop tyrannique pour eux. Ce qui avait amené à la division des idéaux en deux quartiers, constamment en guerre civile.

Même si Thomas prenait cette division d'un œil naïf et enfantin, il restait conscient du danger de mort qui régnait sur la ville. Et c'était peut-être ce qui l'avait poussé à partir, à ouvrir ses ailes pures et à voler vers l'inconnu.

Il sourit et empoigna son sac. Son sourire était confiant et réchauffait son visage pâle d'un trait de révolte. D'un geste vif, il abattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux de jais, se dirigeant discrètement vers la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur la rue. Il l'ouvrit sans un bruit et passa agilement son corps à travers la petite ouverture que la fenêtre lui offrait.

Il sentit rapidement le sol sous ses semelles, et une montée d'adrénaline excita tout les membres de son corps. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers l'épais mur qui séparait les deux quartiers. Le bruit sourd de ses pas brisait le silence religieux du quartier fortuné, revigorant la flamme qui lui brûlait le cœur. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son objectif. Il s'était entraîné depuis dès mois, et enfin il allait s'évader, quitter sa prison de luxe pour trouver refuge dans une liberté incertaine et terrifiante.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant le mur par l'Ouest, il entendit vaguement le clocher sonner douze coups. _Parfait_. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour escalader le mur, et à la première minute du jour nouveau, il commencerait sa nouvelle vie de l'autre côté. Il attendit que les gardes détourne le regarde pour commencer à grimper. Son cœur battait la chamade, avide de nouvelles sensations. Le vent soufflait légèrement, en haut du mur. Il regarda une dernière fois _Aurum_, sa maison, le quartier auquel il avait été enchaînés tant d'années. Et il redescendis, de _l'autre côté_.

_« Do you hear that sound ? That was the sound of death. »_

Une atmosphère lugubre régnait dans la ruelle étroite. Des relents de pourriture se faufilaient dans les narines du jeune garçon joufflu, l'obligeant à respirer par la bouche. Un vent amer souffla, soulevant au passage des feuilles mortes. Il resserra un peu son manteau, en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté cette tâche ingrate. La nuit lui paraissait effroyablement calme ce soir. Les plus âgés avaient refusé de lui expliquer, sous prétexte qu'il était trop petit. Donc, pour se rendre utile, il était allé explorer la ville et surveiller les abords du mur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur, et regarda avec horreur ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Un cadavre de ce qui semblait être une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que lui. Son visage d'ange était tordu en un visage implorant. Chuck se sentit mal, et faillit vomir. Il se retint et parti sans un mot. Il était au courant que beaucoup de personnes mourraient dans ce quartier, mais jamais il n'avait vu de cadavres d'enfants. Et il avait peur.

Il continua quand même un peu à marcher dans la nuit silencieuse. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de réconfort, qu'un des garçons soit venu avec lui…

\- _All the songs you used to sing to me…_

Chuck se retourna brusquement à l'entente de la voix claire qui provenait d'une rue en retrait. Il n'avait entendu cette berceuse que deux fois dans sa voix. Une fois lorsqu'il jouait près des murs, et l'autre fois lorsque Newt était venu le réconforter à la suite d'un cauchemar. Intriqué, il s'avança prudemment vers la ruelle sombre, adjacente à celle qu'il parcourait. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, et pénétra dans la petite rue.

\- _Would rock birds to sleep…_

Encore cette voix. Elle semblait nettement plus rocailleuse que lors du premier vers, mais elle restait mélodieuse et apaisante. Le petit garçon pressa le pas, et distingua finalement une silhouette accroupie contre un mur. Le garçon ne sembla pas remarquer Chuck, et continua à chanter.

Il était assez grand, à en juger par ses longues jambes dépliées. Ses cheveux bruns était coiffés en brosse, ce qui lui donnait un style ordonné-désordonné. Le garçon ne devait pas être plus âgé que Newt, peut-être d'un an, au maximum. Il était habillé comme presque tous les garçons d'_Aridus_, avec un jean, un t-shirt sobre et une paire de tennis. Pourtant, ses vêtements semblaient plus propre et élégant que ceux d'ici.

\- Euh… La chanson que tu chantes, d'où tu la connais, osa prudemment Chuck.

Le garçon accroupi sursauta et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac. Il sortit vivement un couteau qu'il brandit sur Chuck. Le plus jeune recula, visiblement effrayé, ses yeux cherchant une issue quelconque avec ferveur. Les mains du brun étaient crispée sur la partie noirâtre du couteau, comme au fil qui le retenait. Une grande peur se lisait également sur son visage.

\- Qui es-tu, demanda-t-il, en fixant Chuck comme un ennemi. Laisse-moi tranquille ou je t'étripe !

Chuck ne chercha même pas à comprendre si il était sérieux ou complètement fou. Il leva ses grosses mains en l'air, et poussa un petit gémissement étouffé.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Chuck. Et toi ?

L'autre parut hésiter quelques secondes, ses traits se raffermissant sur son visage pâle et sans imperfections.

\- Thomas, répondit-il finalement d'une voix enrhumée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je fais juste une ronde, comme me l'a demandé Newt.

\- Newt ? Qui est-ce ?

Le plus âgé abaissa un peu son couteau, permettant au plus jeune de lâcher un soupire d'aise. Il se demanda pourquoi le dénommé Thomas posait tant de questions, mais ne chercha pas vraiment à dissimuler quelque chose à l'autre. Après tout, il était armé, et bien mieux bâti que lui.

\- Newt, c'est notre chef. Il est jeune, mais il est malin et intelligent, du coup, les anciens l'ont désignés comme leader. Certains disent juste que c'est pour son physique et sa… (Il parut hésiter.) _classe sociale_. Mais je crois qu'il sont jaloux c'est tout.

\- Donc, si… _Newt_, est le leader de cette ville, il connaît toute cette ville et ce qu'il s'y passe, non ?

\- C'est un peu près ça…

\- Amène-moi à lui.

Thomas semblait déterminé à entrer en contact avec Newt. Chuck gémit et hésita à l'emmener. Bien que l'autre garçon ait l'air plutôt amical, malgré le couteau qu'il brandissait, le fait qu'il pose toutes ces questions semblait bizarre. Tout les habitants d'_Aridus_ connaissait Newt. Donc il était forcément nouveau. Mais sous la pression des yeux brillants du plus âgé, Chuck céda.

\- D'accord. Suis-moi, concéda le joufflu. Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le voir ?

\- Oh, pour rencontrer celui qui a mon rêve le plus cher entre ses mains.

* * *

_Chanson_: Run Daddy Run - Amy Lambert.

J'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous a plu, même si je peu déjà goûté au petit goût amer dans vos bocuhes bc la rencontre avec Newt est pas tout de suite, hahaha.

Bref, même topo que d'hab. Une review fait vivre l'artiste, et une critique constructrice le fait progresser. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes, par ce que je sais qu'il y en a quand même deux/trois. Mais bref, à la prochaine les [insert whatever you want here]!

\- Liz xx


	4. Message de l'Auteure

Bonjour à tous!

J'écris un très bref chapitre pour vous dire que je vais enfin reprendre That Boy From Aridus, avec, j'espère, encore plus de qualité. J'ai eu beaucoup de retours positifs sur cette fiction, et je suis désolée de l'avoir délaissée si subitement. _**J'essayerais de reprendre l'écriture pendant les vacances**_ et j'espère pouvoir vous poster quelques chapitres avant de partir en vacs. Si jamais j'oublie d'écrire, écrivez une review (je regarde régulièrement mes mails) ou un tweet ( nymvria).

Bonne journée/soirée à tous, et j'espère que jusqu'au prochain chapitre, vous vous porterez pour le mieux.

**P.S**: J'ai décidé de vous "inclure" dans l'histoire en donnant votre prénom à un personnage de l'histoire (probablement des révolutionnaires d'Aridus) qui auront un petit rôle, mais je trouve que c'est quand même sympa. Donc si vous voulez que vtre prénom apparaisse, laissez-le en review et je ferais ce que je peux faire. Qui sait, peut-être que "votre" personnage deviendra un personnage secondaire au lieu d'un simple figurant! ;)


	5. Chapitre troisième

Bonjour la populace! Je vous avez promis un chapitre rapidement? Et bien le voilà! L'action va définitivement commencer lors du prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous êtres prêt(e)s! En attendant, profitez bien de ce chapitre! Il est certainement un peu plus baclé que les précédents, et j'ai aucune idée de si c'est cohérant/compréhensible tbh. Je me ratrapperai au prochain. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages sont de James Dashner, sauf certains OCs sans importances majeures pour l'intrigue (_**vous!**_). Le décor et l'histoire sont entièrement de moi.

* * *

L'aube commençait peu à peu à percer sur _Aridus_, coloriant le ciel de mille couleurs. Quelques minutes auparavant, Thomas aurait peut-être prêté attention à ces délicates nuances de rose, d'orange et de violet, mais l'ambiance infâme de la rue, que Chuck avait citer de principale, occupait tout son esprit.

Maintes fois, lorsqu'il était à Aurum, une vieille nonne était venue lui raconter des contes, sur Aurum, mais plus important encore, sur Aridus. Dans ses contes, l'autre côté du mur ressemblait à une petite cité où tout était frivolité et fêtes. Les rues étaient bondées de marchands, de couleurs et de bonne humeur. Les enfants jouaient, les adolescents rigolaient et parlaient et les adultes surveillaient le tout d'un œil mi-amusé, mi-protectif. Dans ses contes, les rues sentaient le pain d'épice, les bonbons, et toutes les autres choses douces et bonnes. Elles étaient belles, parsemées de fleurs multicolores, de belles maisons aux couleurs éclatantes, et d'autres choses plus merveilleuses encore.

Mais les contes étaient des contes, et les contes ne représentaient pas la réalité. La réalité, c'était que la cité avait toujours l'air grise et maussade, même si le temps chantait au dessus. Les rues étaient vides, et sentaient horriblement mauvais. Un mélange acre de sang, de décomposition et d'_abandon_. Thomas en avait presque envie de pleurer son soûl. Mais il se retint.

\- Eh, t'es avec moi ?, finit par demander Chuck au bout d'un moment.

Devant le manque de réponse de son partenaire – qui avait tout de même retourné son regard sur l'enfant – Chuck continua.

\- Je te disais qu'on était bientôt arr-

Le petit n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'on entendit un juron résonner dans toute la ville, suivit de bruits de course. Thomas fit danser ses doigts sur le manche de son arme, alors que les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Les deux jeunes suivaient le bruit avec leur corps, estimant d'où le bruit venait. Finalement, les bruits de course se révélèrent être ceux d'un jeune homme, chargé d'une liasse de billets verts, qui tombaient au fil de sa course. Il courait sur des débris d'immeubles, et non pas sur la route en contre-bas.

\- Sale fils de putain, tu vas voir si j'te chope !, mugit de nouveau la voix.

Le jeune coureur n'y prêta aucune attention, et continua sa course, jusqu'à ce que Chuck lance un puissant :

\- Hey !

Le jeune homme se retourna à l'appel de Chuck et s'arrêta. Les deux continuèrent à discuter par phrases brèves, tandis que Thomas examinait le nouvel arrivant. Il était grand, c'était un fait, et assez bien bâti. Des muscles fins se dessinaient sous ses vêtements et ses épaules étaient quelque peu carrées. Il portait une tenue similaire à Thomas, un pull, un jeans et une paire de bottes militaires aux lacets défaits. Enfin, le jeune d'_Aurum_ s'attarda sur son visage. Il était beau, c'est la première chose qui frappa le brun. Malgré l'œil au beurre noir qui fleurissait sur son œil droit, le reste était blanc, comme la vieille porcelaine que la mère de Thomas collectionnait jadis. Il avait des traits fins, presque guerriers à y penser. Des boucles blondes retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, encadrant l'ivoire d'or. Et ses yeux !- ils étaient aussi bleus et limpides que l'océan – d'après les quelques photos que Thomas ait jamais vues – et à voir leur réverbération, on eut dit qu'il avait déjà connu la guerre, l'apocalypse, mais dans son centre, l'amour passionnel et charnel.

Les adolescents échangeaient encore, sous l'oreille distraite de Thomas quelques commandes à voir le ton du plus âgé, jusqu'à ce que la voix se fasse étonnement près. Bien qu'il devait bien s'être écoulées quelques cinq minutes, et cette voix semblait encore loin.

\- Des ennuis ?, taquina Chuck.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, encore un voleur volé peu content. La rengaine habituelle, sourit le blond, avant de s'éclipser en reprenant sa course, laissant derrière lui la même pluie de billets.

Chuck et Thomas le regardèrent partir, sans un mot, avant que Chuck ne soupire et se remette en marche, en lançant :

\- Aller, viens, on va voir _Minho_.

**_X « We'll always be one » X_**

\- Newt est toujours pas revenu ?

\- Non. Tu veux envoyer les patrouilleurs le chercher, Minho ?

Le jeune asiatique s'arrêta, forçant les deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient à faire de même. La plus âgée, et certainement la plus sage et la plus expérimentée des deux soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches dessinées finement. Ses lèvres foncées se retroussèrent en une grimace désespérée, et ses sourcils se froncèrent de même. Elle était belle, mais c'était trop souvent que la colère déformait ses traits, surtout lorsqu'elle était avec Minho. C'était la chef des forces de patrouilles, et une des meilleures guerrières d'Aridus. Elle excellait aussi bien avec les lames, qu'avec les pistolets, ce qui en faisait un atout considérable pour leur révolution.

La deuxième était l'exact opposé de sa supérieure. Elle ne dirigeait qu'un petit groupe de patrouilleurs, et était plus diplomate que guerrière sanguinaire. Ses traits étaient toujours calme, comme une statue de marbre. Tout était impeccable chez elle, de ses cheveux châtains, toujours attachés, à ses yeux verts, rappelant les eaux foncées de la mer. Alors, tandis que sa chef commença à s'énerver silencieusement sur Minho, elle resta aussi calme que possible, prête à donner l'alerte au cas-où.

\- Non, répondit néanmoins ce dernier. Mais Aym (la petit brunette hocha la tête à l'entente de son prénom), fait revenir les patrouilleurs Sud.

Aym hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, laissant les deux autres seuls. Harriet se détendit un peu, et se força à afficher un air neutre. Elle savait Minho tendu, et elle même se sentait légèrement stressée, bien qu'elle ne porte pas tellement Newt dans son cœur.

\- Au fait Minho, Chuck est revenu avec un nouveau, ou je sais pas quoi. Apparemment c'est Newt qui l'envoie.

\- Il veut sérieusement que je deal avec ces conneries politiques ? J'ai cru que grâce à la dernière fois il ne me demanderais plus jamais de m'occuper des nouveaux.

La métisse cogna amicalement l'épaule de l'asiatique tout en roulant des yeux. Ils prirent tout deux la route de la salle principale.

**_X « Blow a Kiss. Fire a Gun. » X_**

La salle principale était une immense salle souterraine, pauvrement décorée, si ce ne fut que pour quelques bibliothèques remplies de livres de langues anciennes ou de manuels, des bancs en bois et une petite estrade avec trois canapés organisés en arc-de-cercle et couverts de coussins colorés. Néanmoins, elle semblait confortable, et la chaleur qui y régnait était des plus agréables, surtout après avoir passer la nuit dehors.

La salle était à moitié-vide, et seules quelques personnes armées étaient présentes aux coins des portes et sur les chaises en bois. Celles sur les chaises en bois discutaient gravement avec des voisins, alors que ceux aux portes montaient la garde.

Chuck invita, au bout de quelques instants, Thomas à s'asseoir sur des chaises en bois au premier rang. Il continuait à parler de tout et de rien, et le plus grand ne répondait que par quelques hochements de-ci de-là. Il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait dire à ce Minho. Bien que ce ne fut pas le chef, Chuck lui avait promis que ce dernier et leur leader étaient proches. Et il l'avait cru. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde se tut, même Chuck. Un garçon venait de faire son entrée, accompagné d'une jolie métisse. L'asiatique se posa sur le canapé central et s'éclaircit la voix devant l'auditoire toujours silencieux. Il commença à parler, ses sourcils foncés presque froncés, bien que son sourire se devinait rieur.

\- Chuck, amène-moi le nouveau.

Thomas sursauta presque lorsque la voix du garçon emplit la salle. Sa voix était grave et autoritaire, presque comme celle des ministres qu'il avait un jour rencontrait avec son père. Chuck se leva, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fines et intima à Thomas de le rejoindre devant l'estrade. Du point de vu de Thomas, les deux adolescents assis ressemblaient presque à d'anciens rois, ainsi en sur-élévation et assis avec prestance sur les coussins aux couleurs joyeuses.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?, demanda la jeune fille, sur la défensive.

\- Thomas. (Il fit une pause, puis reprit.) Juste Thomas.

L'asiatique haussa un sourcil et sa collègue le regarda avec ses yeux enflammés. Le jeune homme décroisa les jambes, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant d'entre-lacés ses doigts.

\- Ok, _Thomas_. D'où tu viens.

\- Minho, laisse-le donc. Le pauvre est totalement apeuré.

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Thomas reconnut le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Son œil au beurre noir avait pris une teinte affreusement noire, et quiconque put lire dans le regard de l'asiatique une inquiétude grandissante lorsqu'il le vit.

Le jeune homme avait troqué ses vêtements débraillés pour quelque chose de plus propre, tout en gardant le même style décontracté et avait attaché ses boucles en une queue de cheval haute. En plus d'un pull, d'un jeans noir et de bottes militaires, il portait aussi une veste en coton bien trop grande pour lui et un foulard noire autour de son cou.

\- Newt, commença Minho, sa voix plus douce que lorsqu'il s'adressait à Thomas.

\- On parlera plus tard, on a de la visite dehors. Réunissez toutes les unités disponibles. (Il s'apprêta à repartir) Et Chuck, emmène notre invité à la cafétéria. Sers-lui à manger et à boire et prête lui des vêtements. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, bougez pas vos culs d'ici, on est d'accord ?

* * *

Même topo que d'hab. **_Une review fait vivre l'artiste, et une critique constructrice le fait progresser_**. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes, par ce que je sais qu'il y en a quand même deux/trois. Et encore merci à tous de suivre TBFA si assidumment, vos reviews sont adorables! ;v;


End file.
